


Le Boudoir 4.0

by Magena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, M/M, Science Fiction, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magena/pseuds/Magena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bien que réticent, Matthieu a cédé aux demandes de son amant : puisque les mois de séparation leur pèsent, ils décident d'avoir recours aux services de la société "Le Boudoir 4.0".<br/>Matthieu est donc sur le point de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle technologiquement assistée.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Boudoir 4.0

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, Matthieu hésite à en franchir la porte. C’est ridicule puisqu’il sait qu’il ne fera pas demi-tour : son rendez-vous est payé d’avance et Nordine doit déjà l’attendre. Ça n’empêche pas que l’idée le rebute. Certes, les six mois sans voir son amant commencent à lui peser aussi, surtout en sachant qu’il ne rentrera pas chez eux avant dix autres longues semaines, mais de là à recourir aux services de cette société ? Il n’en est pas sûr. Le Boudoir 4.0 est un exemple parfait d’entreprise qui a détourné une innovation technologique à but thérapeutique pour son profit – ou celui de ses actionnaires. Alors qu’il s’était promis de ne jamais y recourir, même quand la perte de son pucelage tardait, Nordine a su le convaincre. Certains arguments sont plus objectifs que d’autres, comme le fait qu’ils ont épuisé leur crédit-carbone pour voyager ou que racheter des autorisations est beaucoup trop coûteux pour leur budget. Bien plus qu’une séance dans la Mecque du sexe virtuel. Matthieu est donc sur le point de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle technologiquement assistée. Il a envie de rire de sa nervosité, de la tourner en dérision pour dédramatiser, mais son appréhension est juste renforcée par les nombreux témoignages catastrophiques qu’il a lus durant la nuit sur les forums.

  
La crainte de faire attendre Nordine le pousse à avancer et les portes automatiques s’ouvrent devant lui. Le hall de l’entreprise est vaste, circulaire et dépourvu de toute décoration hormis les écrans dont sont ornés les murs et qui diffusent différentes publicités. Matthieu préfère de loin l’ambiance animée que permettent les bureaux, à l’abri du jugement des clients ; il sait que passer ses journées en solitaire serait un brin angoissant pour lui et il a une pensée compatissante pour la réceptionniste qui l’accueille avec le sourire :

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

— J’ai un rendez-vous au nom de Bodet », explique-t-il d’une voix qu’il espère assurée.

La jeune femme fait glisser ses doigts sur l’écran devant elle et Matthieu l’observe avec l’espoir un peu idiot qu’elle ne trouve pas sa réservation. Cependant, elle accède à un nouveau fichier et elle lui pose quelques questions visiblement de routine. Matthieu y répond de façon distraite. La réceptionniste lui tend ensuite une carte magnétique dont il se saisit, puis elle lui désigne une porte sur sa gauche :

« Ma collègue vous attend de l’autre côté pour vous installer. Le badge vous servira à confirmer l’activation du programme. Je vous souhaite une agréable séance. »

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues face à l’insinuation, Matthieu la remercie et s’éclipse dans la direction indiquée. Encore une fois, la porte s’ouvre dès qu’il s’en approche et il traverse en quelques enjambées un étroit couloir. Au bout de celui-ci, il pénètre dans une pièce et découvre une femme plus âgée que la réceptionniste en pleine conversation avec Nordine. Elle s’interrompt dès qu’elle aperçoit Matthieu.

« Je vais vous faire patienter un instant, votre partenaire vient d’arriver. »

Matthieu entend le soupir de soulagement de son amant au travers des haut-parleurs. C’est certain qu’avec les trois mille kilomètres qui les séparent, Nordine n’avait pas de moyen infaillible pour le contraindre à venir, mais c’est un peu vexant de constater ce manque de confiance. La technicienne attire son attention en lui tendant la main :

« Monsieur Bodet, je suis Sarah, je vais vous installer pour la séance. L’humanoïde de votre compagnon est prêt, il ne reste plus qu’à vous connecter au vôtre. Je vais avoir besoin d’accéder à votre implant, vous pouvez vous asseoir par ici. »

Sarah lui désigne un siège et Matthieu s’empresse d’y aller, ne serait-ce que pour soulager ses jambes flageolantes. Il lui tourne le dos, incline la tête et dégage les cheveux de sa nuque pour qu’elle puisse scanner la puce sous-cutanée et s’y connecter. En quelques mouvements fluides, il voit la technicienne sélectionner les options. La leçon que lui a donné Nordine lui revient et lui occupe l'esprit quelques instants. Les choix sont variés, avec plusieurs combinaisons possibles, mais le Boudoir 4.0 propose trois principales offres : le tout virtuel, héritage des premières recherches médicales, qui plonge le client dans un état semi-hypnotique afin de créer les sensations uniquement par stimulation via l'implant cérébral. Ensuite est venue l'ère de la réalité augmentée, pour laquelle l'implant active toujours les zones de plaisir grâce aux impulsions envoyées au cerveau, mais l'environnement géré par ordinateur permet toutes les fantaisies – la plus populaire étant de s'offrir une partie de jambes en l'air avec sa célébrité favorite. Et, dernière innovation, les androïdes. Ceux-là ont évolué depuis leurs débuts, mais ils restent ceux qui proposent les séances les plus réalistes. Pas besoin de stimulation neurologique, l’androïde est connecté à l’implant de l’utilisateur et reproduit tous ses gestes. Les couples sont donc la principale cible de cette option, mais il arrive que le Boudoir 4.0 organise des soirées entre célibataires où des paires ou groupes sont formés. Des partouzes qui n'en ont juste pas le nom. Sarah le tire de ses pensées en lui demandant de lever une main puis de taper du pied. Matthieu fait ce qui est requis, puis entend la confirmation que tout est en ordre. Il réalise alors que c'est la personne avec Nordine qui testait la connexion. Une fois satisfaite de ses réglages, Sarah se tourne vers lui :

« Comme il était spécifié dans la demande, vos êtres artificiels sont versatiles sur le plan sexuel. Cette pièce vous est réservée pour deux heures. Nous avons une salle de contrôle depuis laquelle nous supervisons les fonctions des humanoïdes, mais il n'y a aucune vidéosurveillance pour ne pas violer votre intimité. Si vous avez un souci quelconque ou quand vous aurez terminé, appuyez sur ce bouton d'appel et l'un des techniciens arrivera. Vous avez des questions ? »

La tirade récitée sans pause lui donne le tournis et, malgré la dizaine d'interrogations qui se pressent, Matthieu secoue négativement la tête. La jeune femme en profite pour s'éclipser sans un regard et il se retrouve seul face à un androïde. Un androïde dont le visage est une représentation criante de vérité de celui de Nordine. Matthieu tend la main pour lui prendre la joue en coupe et est légèrement surpris que la peau artificielle soit tiède ; il avait imaginé une machine au métal froid mais, sous sa paume, il retrouve un toucher familier. En fermant les yeux, songe-t-il, l'illusion serait parfaite.

« Tu m'as fait peur, lui reproche Nordine, sur un ton malicieux. J'ai bien cru devoir négocier avec Sarah pour qu'elle me trouve un autre partenaire.

— Tu m'aurais remplacé si facilement ?

— Vu la somme que j'ai déboursée, je comptais bien en avoir pour mon argent. Et si tu n'avais pas ramené ton cul réfractaire au progrès... »

Matthieu sourit de la menace latente. Il sait que son amant n'en pense pas un mot, mais qu'il aurait été déçu que Matthieu se défile. Peut-être que ce dernier aurait même eu droit à quelques semaines d'ignorance punitive à son retour.

« En parlant de réfractaire, Sarah m'a expliqué que les robots étaient versatiles, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir ce truc trop proche de mes bijoux de famille, sans parler de le laisser me prendre.

— Et tu pensais faire quoi, du coup ? s'agace Nordine. Jouer à la belote ? » Puis il poursuit sans lui donner l'opportunité de répondre : « Franchement, tu m'expliques en quoi c'est différent d'un gode ?

— Un gode, c'est un jouet, je le contrôle, pas ce truc qui bouge seul.

— Qui est contrôlé par ton petit ami, je te signale. Et tu as juste peur de l’inconnu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? capitule Matthieu.

— Au pire, on s'assoit chacun sur une chaise et on se masturbe. Mais on aurait pu le faire gratos avec la webcam. Sinon, tu continues à faire ta tête de lard, alors je devrai te basculer sur la console de contrôle et me frotter contre tes fesses jusqu'à ce que je jouisse ou que tu appelles un technicien à l'aide.

— Pas de troisième option, remarque Matthieu quand son amant ne lui laisse que ces deux choix à contempler.

— Ou tu te rappelles qu’on peut s’amuser sans pénétration, tu te fous à poil, tu fermes les yeux si ça t'aide et t’imagines que je suis dans la pièce. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est face à la machine, Matthieu réalise que l'androïde est nu. Il est d'ailleurs déçu de constater que sa verge est au repos. Nordine ne semble pas affecté par son petit laïus quand lui commence à ressentir l’excitation de leur situation. Avec un air de défi, tranquillement, il entreprend d’ôter ses vêtements en restant à distance de l’androïde. Nordine reste stoïque et fait mine de ne pas être affecté par ce strip-tease imprévu, mais Matthieu ne l’entend pas de cette oreille et redouble d’efforts pour le faire réagir. A présent nu, il plonge le regard dans celui de son amant et prend en main son sexe à demi-érigé. Pas vraiment d’humeur à jouer – et surtout de peur de retrouver soudain la raison – il cherche à allumer Nordine. Lui faire perdre la tête. L’être artificiel serre les doigts et penche la tête sur le côté ; Matthieu y reconnaît les signes qui signifient que la patience de son compagnon s’amenuise. Il y a trop longtemps qu’ils n’ont pas été dans la même pièce, le manque est palpable. Alors, de son autre main, Matthieu vient masser ses testicules et pousse un long gémissement – plus par provocation que plaisir, pour l’instant. L’effet obtient le résultat escompté.

En un instant, Nordine est à ses côtés et se colle à lui pour l’embrasser, entravant ses mouvements. La sensation du baiser est étrange. Les lèvres sont souples mais plutôt sèches et Matthieu les humidifie de sa langue. Il retrouve ses repères et se laisse aller, ferme les yeux. Libérant à regret son sexe, il découvre sous ses paumes le corps de l’androïde. Toujours cette impression de chaleur, mais des épaules un peu plus hautes que celles de Nordine. D’ailleurs, Matthieu réalise qu’il a le menton bien plus levé qu’à l’habitude pour embrasser son partenaire. Comme s’il était avec un autre. La pensée l’excite autant qu’elle le perturbe et il entrouvre les paupières, juste pour se rassurer. Nordine doit percevoir cet instant d’hésitation et s’écarte un instant, lui demandant si tout va bien. Quand Matthieu acquiesce, il avoue aussi qu’il a presque l’impression d’enlacer un autre homme, ce qui lui vaut une tape sur la fesse avant que son amant ne reprenne où ils en étaient. Leurs érections se frôlent et, dans un grognement satisfait, Nordine l’attire un peu plus contre lui. La poigne de l’être artificiel est plus ferme, plus possessive ; leur rapport de force physique est faussé et Matthieu se réjouit de ce léger changement. A mesure que le baiser s’enflamme, il se laisse repousser à travers la pièce. Il s’imaginait déjà jeté sur le lit, dans le coin, quand ses cuisses heurtent la console de contrôle. Étonné, il se libère de l’étreinte de Nordine et remarque son sourire ravi.

« Je fais juste ce que j’ai promis.

— Mais je n’ai pas fait ma tête de lard, rétorque Matthieu tout en réalisant combien sa réplique est puérile.

— Non, mais l’idée me plaît. »

Et Matthieu doit admettre qu’elle le tente aussi. Face à l’absence d’objection, Nordine pose une main sur sa hanche et l’incite à se retourner. En quelques secondes, Matthieu se retrouve penché en avant, les mains en appui sur la console et le cœur battant à l’idée de laisser un robot le manipuler ainsi. Il sursaute au contact des doigts entre ses omoplates, puis frissonne quand ils dessinent le long de sa colonne. Mais ce n’est rien comparé à la sensation de ces membres se frayant un chemin entre ses fesses. Une brève appréhension le saisit tandis que Nordine tâtonne autour de son anus ; toutefois, un soupir de soulagement, puis de plaisir, lui échappe tandis que l’index lubrifié le pénètre. En quelques allers-retours, Nordine a trouvé sa prostate et étalé assez de produit pour qu’un simple index ne suffise plus à le combler. Matthieu n’a pas honte de demander davantage. Son amant a un reniflement amusé :

« Je croyais que tu n’avais pas confiance en cet humanoïde.

— Robot ou pas, halète Matthieu, tu pourrais bien te retrouver célibataire. Il a des doigts magiques. »

Pour cette moquerie, il récolte une morsure au niveau de l’épaule et un second doigt s’introduit en lui sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Des coups de reins accompagnent à présent les va-et-vient et Matthieu commence à espérer que Nordine a oublié sa promesse de ne pas le pénétrer. Son menton retombe contre son torse, il écarte davantage les jambes et se cambre en une invitation peu subtile. Les doigts quittent son corps et il sent une caresse sur son flanc, un baiser entre ses omoplates. Puis une présence plus imposante contre son anus et une voix rauque qui exige une confirmation. Matthieu secoue la tête. Oui. Non. Il ne sait plus vraiment, il en a envie, mais n’est peut-être pas encore assez ivre de désir pour ignorer ses craintes. La pression s’efface immédiatement et Nordine empoigne sa hanche d’une main tandis que, de l’autre, il se saisit du sexe de Matthieu.

Son amant balance alors doucement le bassin, sa verge coulissant entre ses fesses, à la faveur du lubrifiant. Dos à Nordine, Matthieu laisse son imagination se débrider. Les râles de plaisir et les petits mots d’encouragement familiers contrastent avec le toucher étranger sur son corps. Il lui est aisé de penser à son compagnon assis dans un coin, se délectant de son abandon entre les bras d’un autre. La cadence s’accélère et les mouvements sont moins fluides, moins précis. A plusieurs reprises, Nordine bute contre son anus ; à chaque fois, son muscle se contracte – d’impatience ou de réticence, il ne parvient pas à le déterminer – et, chaque fois, Matthieu manque de jouir. Et puis, le rythme sur son sexe augmente encore, les doigts qui s’enfonçaient dans sa hanche libèrent leur emprise et reviennent jouer avec sa prostate. En quelques instants, son excitation monte et il reconnaît les signaux qui annoncent qu’il n’est plus très loin. Nordine se frotte toujours contre lui et le muscle anal de Matthieu se resserre autour des doigts du robot tandis qu’il se répand sur la console sous lui.

Son amant le caresse plus lentement, le laissant savourer un orgasme prolongé mais, bientôt, la stimulation de sa prostate et son gland trop sensible ramènent Matthieu à l’instant présent. D’une légère tape, il écarte le poignet de Nordine. Celui-ci ne s’en plaint pas et, si Matthieu ne s’en était pas déjà douté, les coups rapides contre ses fesses auraient confirmé ses soupçons : la main s’active furieusement sur le sexe de l’androïde et, très vite, le corps derrière lui se tend dans l’extase. Matthieu perçoit la chaleur réconfortante des gouttes qui parsèment dorénavant son dos et il se trouve bien ridicule d’avoir autant redouté ce rendez-vous. Le souffle court, il se redresse et se remet face à Nordine. Du bout des doigts, il ose enfin effleurer la verge encore dure du robot, puis dirige sa main sous ses testicules, mais son amant le retient :

« Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps, là. Il nous reste un peu plus d’une heure, t’as intérêt de ne pas faire les choses à moitié ce coup-ci. »

Une fois de plus, Matthieu sourit du ton menaçant, songeant que cela ressemble davantage à une supplique. Au lieu d’apaiser le manque, ils ont ajouté à la frustration de ne pas s’être touchés durant des mois. Charmeur, il entraîne l’androïde vers le lit et commence à taquiner tous les points qu’il sait sensibles chez son amant. Dans une quinzaine de minutes – dix s’il se débrouille bien –, Nordine montrera les premiers signes d’impatience et lui ordonnera d’arrêter ses simagrées. Et Matthieu compte bien découvrir si l’intérieur de cet être artificiel se lubrifie aussi à la demande. Le plaisir anticipé le fait frissonner. Sous lui, l’humanoïde semble prendre vie, animé du désir de son partenaire. Même s’il était réticent, Matthieu sait qu’ils recommenceront. Il faut qu’il pense à se renseigner si le Boudoir 4.0 propose des formules d’abonnement.

**Author's Note:**

> Texte court écrit pour l'AT de La Musardine, "Sexe en 2050", mais non retenu pour cette fois.


End file.
